That's the way it is
by PeanutbutterandJellyTime
Summary: This is after Jason finds out that he is Elizabeth's baby daddy. Jason and Elizabeth are both struggling to tell everyone the truth... what would happen if they did? What happen if they didn't?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own anything!

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh baby

"I just hope Jason can understand. I do want him to be a part of your life. But I love Lucky and he needs you, and he needs me. Lucky can never find out that Jason is your father." Elizabeth talks to herself quietly as she wait for Jason so she can tell him how she feels. "I just wish I could tell everyone the truth and nothing would change, but everything would change. Sam would be devestated that, I am having the baby she always wanted with Jason"

"What about Jason?" Sam over hearing Elizabeth's conversation to herself.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about Alan's death and how it's affecting Jason." Elizabeth wanting to make sure she heard nothing about the baby being Jason's.

"Why does it concern you how Jason is dealing with Alan's death?" Sam wondering what is really going on.

"I was just thinking because Jason is Alan's son and he is going through a tough time and he is going to need someone he deeply cares about to help him through it"

"Do you plan on being that someone Elizabeth?" Sam is getting pissed off, and ackowledging that Carly is right. Elizabeth will never get over Jason and will never stay out of his life.

"Of course not, Sam I'm with Lucky now and I do not love Jason, you do. Sam lets not get into this now" Elizabeth just wanting to end the conversation with Sam. "I got to go anyways, I am meeting Lucky."

Should I tell Sam everything or should I keep it a secret intil Elizabeth tells Lucky. I want to be the best father I can be and I want Sam by myside. I never want to not know my child... I never want what happned between Alan and I for my child.

* * *

"Jason, I've been looking all over for you." Sam wanting to tell him she got a second opinion.

"Why, what happened?" Jason concern because there is tears in her eyes.

"I got a second opinion, I can have children Jason!" Sam so excitied tears are just pouring out of her eyes. She hugs Jason and doesn't let go.

"Sam I am so glad, but there is something I have to tell you and your..." Jason's phone rings and it's Elizabeth. "I'll be right there, hang on"

"It's business Sam, I'm sorry I have to go." Jason lieing to her because he needed to talk to Elizabeth without Sam getting suspesious.

"I completely understand. I'll meet you home for dinner tonight okay" Sam wanting to complete the conversation at a romantic dinner.

"okay... bye" Jason says leaving to go see Elizabeth

Sam wondering why Jason never said love you like he usually does, wondering what is going on.

* * *

Jason arriving at the studio apartment. wondering if Elizabeth finally told Lucky.

"Hey Jason. Thanks for meeting me here." Elizabeth afraid of telling him says "I just wanted to tell you that I find out the sex of the baby today"

"that's great. What time do you go to the doctors?" Jason wanting to go with, so they could find out together.

"It's in an hour." Elizabeth hoping he doesn't want to go with her and wanting to tell him how she feels.

"Good, I have nothing to do. I can't wait to find out the sex of our child"

"Jason, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Jason scarred on what she is going to say "what about"

"I dont think you shoulg go. I mean no one knows about you being the father and it would be kind of wierd if someone saw you going with me, to the doctors office."

"I dont care Elizabeth, their going to find out sooner or later. I was just about to tell Sam about my child."

"Sam is going to be hurt. Lucky is going to be hurt, Lucky thinks this baby is his and he wants to name the child after luke, or laura depending what the sex is. We can't tell them ever. We will hurt everyone." Elizabeth not wanting anything to change

"He is going to find out sooner or later. Your not naming the baby after his family. The baby is not his and it's mine. I am not going to give up on my child. I want to be a part of this child's life." Jason's hurting because he wants to be a part of the child's life and wanting the child to know him.

Elizabeth getting annoyed because she doesn't want this, she doesn't want Lucky to find out.

All of a sudden Elizabeth has a sharp pain shooting through her stomache. Elizabeth screams in pain and hunches over, and tightly gripping her belly.

Jason scared that something is wrong with the baby. He picks her up and runs out of the studio.

Author's note: Please R&R!!! I need the feedback to continue on!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank-you very much for the great reviews... stay in touch because there are going to be huge surprises!!! I do not own anything!!!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Somethings wrong!

Elevator door opens... Jason runs out of the elevator and rushes to the nurses. "WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Jason is scarred for his unborn child and Liz's life.

Monica screams to one of the interms "PAGE DR. LEE STAT!"

_Paging Dr. Lee to the emergency room... Paging Dr. Lee to the emergency room._

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know Jason, as soon as I know, you'll know" Monica running her through the emergency room doors.

Jason standing stunned wondering what to do now... should he call lucky, should he tll the truth now or what intil the emergency arises... some many thoughts running through his head.

Jason taking out his cell phone he calls Lucky "hey Lucky, there's something wrong with elizabeth... she's at the hospital" Jason regreting that he called Lucky, hangs up the phone.

* * *

"Elizabeth, can you explain what your feeling?" Dr. Lee trying to get an observation while they are running to the ultrasound room.

"I ha-ave sharp pains shooting thro-ooough my stomache!" Elizabeth wanting to scream in pain and all that is running through her mind _somethings wrong... somethings wrong... somethings wrong... _

Dr.Lee and another nurse, help Elizabeth onto the other bad.

Dr. Lee looking to see if maybe the umbilical cord is rapped around the neck... but no it not. Dr. Lee not knowing what is wrong, starts running tests to figure what is wrong.

* * *

Lucky, Audrey, and Cameron show up to the hospital. "where's Elizabeth Webber?" Lucky wanting to make sure everything alright with the love of his life and his unborn child. (or so he thinks)

Emily walks up to Lucky "They are running tests to figure out what is wrong... the test should be back in a matter of minutes... and i'll keep you updated don't worry Lucky." Emily goes to check up on Liz.

"I don't know how much more I can take, If something happens to this baby or Elizabeth, I'll never forgive myself!"

* * *

"did you get the test back yet?" Emily concerned about her best friend and concerned for Lucky.

"she has appendicitis, she needs surgery right away" Dr. Lee scarred because if they prolong it anymore, it could become fatal!

_Paging Dr. Noah Drake to the OR... Paging Dr. Noah Drake to the OR..._

"thanks for the update" Emily quickly walking to tell Lucky and Audrey.

* * *

"Lucky, Elizabeth is in surgery..." Before she could finish Lucky jumped in "WHAT'S WRONG?????"

"As I was saying she has appendicitis, Dr. Noah Drake is performing surgery to remove the appendix; appendectomy. A appendectomy is not likely to harm the baby, but there could be complacations as any other surgery has" Emily staying calm, so Lucky and Audrey don't worry.

Jason walks up "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Jason worried somethings wrong with his child and Liz.

Emily starts to say "She has append..." but Lucky cuts her off. Lucky is threatened by Jason, and angry that Jason was there instead of him for Elizabeth.

"She going to be alright... that's all you need to know. You can leave now"

"I'm not leaving intil I know what is going on and if Elizabeth is going to be alright" Jason angry towards Lucky because Jason's the father not Lucky.

"As I was saying she has appendicitis, she is have her appendix removed, and she going to be fine" Emily reassuring Jason and everyone else.

"thanks, I'll just wait intil she comes out of OR"

* * *

Dr. Drake removed the appendix "there is something else wrong!"

Dr. Lee comes over and notice there is bleedng from the placenta.

"How could I have missed this!" scarred for her friends life, scrambles to stop the bleeding.

"I can't stop the bleeding..."

* * *

Sam waiting for Jason for their dinner date. She can't wait to reveal the all of the great news. Sam worried that he forgot calls him

"Jason, where are you?" wondering why and if he is blowing her off?

"I'm at the hospital" Jason trying to remember what they were suppose to do together.

"did you forget our date?" sam wondering what is going on

"sorry I got distracted, I'll be there in a couple of minutes... bye" Jason hangs up as Sam says "I love ... (click) you?" Sam feeling hurt, starts to get teary eyed.

* * *

Just as the elevator doors close with Jason inside, Emily comes out to give the bad news.

"Dr. Noah removed the appendix, but there is a problem"

"what's wrong with elizbeth?" audrey scarred for her granddaughter's life.

"Dr. Lee missed something. Her placenta is bleeding, which the bleeding can be controlled, and when it is she will have to remain hospitalized." Emily again reassuring the family and wondering where Jason is "Lucky, where did Jason go?"

"He left, he doesn't belong here anyways" Lucky glad that Jason finally got the hint.

"alright I'm gonna check back up on her"

* * *

Dr. Lee "If I can't stop the bleeding of the placenta we are going to have to perform a c-section"

Dr. Drake "she's only 5 months, they baby will die"

"you don't think I don't know this" snapping back with attitude.

Tears starting well up in Dr. Lee eyes as she says "I CAN'T STOP THE BLEEDING!"

Author's note: okay so it's not as good as the last chapter, unless you guys think so. I need R&R... AND i'll update everyday... as long as you guys review! Tell me what you think, feed me!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay so the last chapter not as good and I'm sorry for that but keep reviewing and let me know what you think, you'll get amazing surprises and tons of cliffhanger, leaving you on the edge of your seat. I do not own anything Thank-you for everyone who reviewd!!

* * *

Chapter three: what if?

...should I call Jason, or no. would Liz want him here and to know how she is doing? ah what the hell could it harm? Emily takes her phone out of her pocket and calls Jason.

"Jase, it's Emily. Dr. Drake removed the appendix but..." as Emily says but Jason jumps in

"but what emily?" Jason says hating his self for ever even thinking about leaving.

"Her placenta started to bleed... I'm not sure whats going on, all i know its bad and they may have to perform a c-section" Emily trying to be strong and not think about the worst possible situation for Elizabeth but she cant help it.

"I'M ON MY WAY" hanging up the phone, he starts for the doors of the hospital, not remembering that sam was waiting for him at home.

Jason gets on the elevator, closes the door and all he can do is wait for it to stop. As he waits, he thinks about having to tell Lucky and everyone else he's the father of Liz's child. He thinks about Alan and Alan's death and knowing they never had any connection. He thinks NO WAY IN HELL is he going to ever let go of his child.

_DING_

Jason rushes out of the elevator and...

* * *

"What is taking so long" no longer able to wait for Jason, and is heart broken that he blew her off especially when she had the greatest news ever, she grabs her coat and heads for the hospital.

* * *

"I can't take it waiting like this, she could be dieing right now!" but praying shes not, he wants a second chance with her.

"Lucky, why don't you go get some fresh air, it be a little bit intil we get some news" just trying to calm down Lucky, so cameron wont worry. "for cameron's sake"

"alright, but let me now as soon as you hear anything, I'll be on the roof"

* * *

"we need transfusion, she loosing way too much blood and we need to control the bleeding or the baby is going to die, its not getting enough oxygen"

_"we need a transfusion for patient Elizabeth Webber STAT"_

"Dr. Drake can you come over and help please" needing to take a few second from the procedure.

directing to one of the helpful nurse who is monitering the baby "how is the baby heart rate so far?"

"it's decreasing for the most part but we need to stop the bleeding as fast as we can..."

an interm walks in holding the transfusion bags "Patient Elizabeth Webber"

"yes! thank-you" happy that maybe something might go right today, they hook Elizabeth to the transfusion and start the process.

* * *

"hey... I didn't think I find someone else up here" happy that Lucky is there and she can spill her heart out

"I just needed to get some fresh air, especially for cameron's sake"

wondering what does cameron have to do with it "what's going on?"

"oh you didn't hear???? Jason brought Elizabeth to the hospital she had sharp pains in her belly... and umm, hold on" on the verge of tears, just trying to get through the story... but he can't.

Sam grabs ahold of Lucky holding him tightly... and she starts to tear up "I'm sorry, you can tell me"

"they had to remove her appendix, that went fine... but the placenta started to bleed, I don't know what is happening, the Doctors are taking too long"

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine" sam hugs him again and this time he won't let go

"what if..."

sam pulls away "there is no what ifs... don't even let yourself start to think that way" just trying to keep Lucky calm.

"but what if something happens to the baby, how can I live with myself, knowing I was not the one to be there for Elizabeth and the baby. Knowing I haven't been there because I was too busy sleeping with Maxie, addicted to pain killers, and grieving for a baby that was just made out of imagnation" Lucky shakes his head, regretting everything he has done in the past couple of months, that was so wrong.

"That was the past, it's not like Elizabeth has any room to talk"

_oh shit, oh shit... change the subject_

"What do you mean by that?" confussed because he doesn't know anything

"I just mean no one is a saint Lucky, I mean I've done horrible things and everyone makes mistakes" whew great save, poo Lucky, Elizabeth doesn't deserve him.

* * *

"how's Elizabeth doing"

"they just started her transfusion, she loosing a lot of blood and they're afraid that the baby isn't getting enough oxygen. I should go back and check on her it's been a couple of minutes

Emily leaves the room as Jason leans his head against the wall... everything running through his head.

what if... what if the baby dies... how could Elizabeth get past this? Would I be the one to help her through it? NO NO don't think that way. What if I tell everyone the truth. Sam is going to be hurt Elizabeth having the child she has always wanted and can't have... what Sam, Damn it I forgot to call her she had important things to talk to me about, If only I was listening to what she said to me... what was it about? something about a baby, it always about a baby. Maybe I should tell Sam, get it over and done with so she won't get hurt as much if I wait. But I can't Elizabeth was going to tell Lucky first.. but she changed her mind she wasn't going to tell him at all... I don't care if Lucky gets hurt but I would hurt Elizabeth if I say something... what if?????

* * *

Author's note: Okay this is jut pouring out of me, so you're going to have to keep in touch. Please R&R so I can keep posting new chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Please R&R... keep this story going!!!!I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter four: Tension rise

Everyone in the OR are clapping for joy...

"YES! thank GOD the bleeding stopped" Dr. Drake than realizes and his heart starts to race "HOW'S THE BABY HEART RATE???"

"baby's heart rate is improving steadily, the baby is going to be just fine... thanks to you" Dr. Lee leaps into Dr. Noah Drake's arms and kisses him oh so passionatly.

* * *

Emily rushes out of the OR into the waiting room to deliver the good news. "Elizabeth and the baby are going to be just fine!" as she hugs Audrey.

"can we go see her????" wondering so Elizabeth and him can finally talk

"in a few minutes the nurses are moving Elizabeth to her room where she is going to remain for a while"

"I'm going to tell Lucky" Audrey waits for the elevator

_Ding.._

5 minutes after the elevator closes one of the nurses walk out "she can take visitors"

"Okay, Jase why don't you go in and she her intil Lucky gets here"

Jason nodds his head and starts to walk right after the nurse...

* * *

As Jason enters the room, he suddenly stops admiring Elizabeth beauty and how brave she is and how much he actually cares for her. He walks over to her and sits down on the bed and he grabs her hand and leans over and kisses her softly on the lips... as he does she kisses him back and then stops.

"Jase, what are you doing?" Confused and cannot remember what is going on because she is still a little dazed.

"sorry, just I thought I lost you and our baby" putting everything on the line "I want to be a part of your life, the baby's life. I want everyone to know this is OUR child"

_knock-knock_

"why are you here, I thought I already told you to leave, your not wanted!" Lucky had it with Jason always being there for Liz "GET THE HELL OUT"

"Lucky, what is wrong with you Jason is my friend" wondering what is going on

"It's okay I gotta go we'll finish this later" He gets up and as he walks out "I'm telling Sam"

oh my god "NOOOOO!" but it was too late he walked away...

* * *

Author's note: sorry this is a short one and not such a good cliffhanger... Submit a review 


	5. Stay away, BITCH!

Author's note: Thank-you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this addition!

Chapter five: Stay away, BITCH!

_knock-knock_

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she's confused, but then she notices tears running down Sam's cheeks and asked, "are you okay?"

"Ummm... no it's Jason"

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked scarred for her best friend

"He's fine... it just he's with Elizabeth"

"Go figure, the one night stand who won't go away" annoyed by Elizabeth and can't wait to get the full scoop she says, "come on in"

* * *

"No, what? Elizabeth what is Jason going tell Sam?" he is confused on why Elizabeth is worried about what Jason is going to say, he asks, "Are you hiding something?"

"Ummm... of course not Lucky, It's just Jason has a huge surprise for Sam, and he just said he was going to tell her, I think he should wait, ya know what I mean?"

"Sorry Elizabeth, but everytime I see him, he is always helping you with something that I should be doing"

"Lucky, I love you and you're always helping me"

"Oh speaking of helping, I guess I could help out with Cameron, since your going to be here for awhile"

"What? I don't understand" confussed Elizabeth has no clue what is happening

"You're on bed rest, the placenta started to bleed... I'm not sure what that means, but it means that if you don't stay on bed rest you and the baby can be in serious danger!" Lucky grabs ahold of Elizabeth's hand and kisses her softly on the head. "I'm going to make sure there is no danger, I love you"

_Ring ring ring ring _

"Sorry.. I have to take this"

Oh god I hope Jason changes his mind... he can't do this, Lucky will spiral out of control... Sam is going to devastated. Carly, I can't wait to hear what that woman has to say. Oh why am I worried about what Carly thinks? The one I care about is Lucky. How can he do this to me, I mean I have enough to worry about, plus Lucky and I are just starting to get our lives back.

* * *

"SAM" Jason opening the door to the penthouse to find no one there. There was a beautiful dinner laid on the table, it looked so romantic. Jason checked upstairs first, in their room, then in the babies room where he usually finds her... there was no one there. Confused he takes out his cell phone

* * *

_Ring ring ring ring _

"It's Jason, should I answer it?"

"No, Jason needs to think about how he treated you. Elizabeth is nothing compared to you Sam. I wish Elizabeth would just leave you and Jason alone!" getting more pissed off by the moment Carly asks "sorry, how do you feel?"

"I wish she would too. I've told her to leave us alone and she cannot take the hint. It seems as if Jason and Elizabeth are in a relationship and I'm just some stranger." Starting to cry she grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes "I had something important to tell him and he goes to her in the middle of our conversation and lies and says it's business. The nerve, and when I called him to remind him of our dinner date he doesn't even say, "I love you" instead he just hangs up!"

"What was so important that you had to talk to him about? Maybe he didn't think it was that important." she says just trying to justify a little with Jason

"THAT IMPORTANT, damn right it was important, I told him that I got a second opinion and that I am able to have children and... then he cuts me off for Elizabeth"

"How do you know he wasn't leaving for business and accidently ran in to Elizabeth, where Elizabeth pulled the wool over his eyes?"

"He's always saving Elizabeth, but he could of been leaving for business I don't know. I just need somewhere to stay for a couple of hours to think and lay down" Sam was tired of crying and wanted to think about it on her own "can I stay here for awhile?"

"Of course I just have to run some errands, but I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks alot Carly."

"Bye!"

* * *

"Sorry its Mac, I gotta go to the station, but I'll be back. I love you"

"I love you too." She kisses Lucky and hugs him goodbye. She lays down and drifts to sleep...

* * *

Dr. Lee and Dr. Noah Drake enter Elizabeth's hospital room holding hands. Kelly Lee gently wakes Elizabeth.

"Sorry to wake you I just wanted to know how you and the baby are feeling before I leave."

"It's okay, The baby and I are just fine, and what's this I see Dr. Drake and you?" she asks wondering what had happened while she was knocked out.

"Excuse us for a moment." As Dr. Lee was closing the door as Dr. Drake steped outside the door.

"Yes, Don't read to much into this, we're going on our first date, that all, and I don't expect much... but I hope it's a great night!" she says laughing because she wants her night to be wild and kinky...

"I'm glad, I bet you will have a great night... don't stay up to late" Elizabeth said happy to see Dr. Lee finally found someone, and that someone being so close and right under her nose this intire time!

* * *

Just as Elizabeth started to doze of again

_knock-knock_

Oh god it was the wicked witch or should I say bitch?

"Can I help you?" she asks wondering what Carly wanted now

"Actually yeah you can" she answered being coy with her.

"What's this about?" But Elizabeth was fully aware on the subject.

"Jason, and how you won't leave him alone. Jason doesn't care for you and he just deals with you because you won't go away, you're a nightmare; a joke Elizabeth" Carly being her catty self says the same thing she has always said before "LEAVE JASON THE HELL ALONE!"

"For your information Carly, Jason and I are friends. If Jason wanted me gone, let him tell me not you Carly. Plus this is none of your business and I think you have me confused with yourself on the nightmare and joke part" annoyed because Carly always did this and she's tired of defending her and Jason's friendship.

"Get a grip Elizabeth, and leave Jason alone. This is the last time I'm going to warn you and I mean it!

"Carly, anything you say is not going to change my mind." Elizabeth getting madder by the second. She start screaming "Now leave me alone, and mind your owwwww" Elizabeth starts to cry.

"What's the matter?" shes asks thinking that Elizabeth is jsut trying to get attention.

"I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T BREATHE, I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONGGGGGGG" she says in worse pain then she's ever had. "GET SOME HELP!"

* * *

Author's note: Okay first off thank-you A.. a.k.a OSS, my one true beta! Alright I want to see some kind of response!!! Help poor Elizabeth! Thank-you readers for taking the time to read my story! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank-you for all the reviews. I deeply appreciate all of it! Sorry it's has taken me a couple of days to post a new chapter, but I kind of running out of ideas to where this story should go. If you could give me some input on what you think That would be great!**

**Happy St. Patty's Day!**

* * *

Chapter six: _Unraveling_

_knock-knock_

Oh my GOD! Jason's at the door. Should I answer or should I not? I'm so confused. I mean he is looking for me I think. So why not answer but Carly said not to give in because it will show him, he can get away with this.

"Carly, open up! I'm looking for Sam" says Jason, who is yelling at the door.

_knock-knock_

He's looking for me. I think I should answer, but I don't want him to think he could blow me off for Elizabeth.

Sam tells herself "don't answer, don't answer"

Jason turns and stands for a minute to think. He slowly walks away. He doesn't know where Sam is, and where to look next but his next move is to go home and wait for her.

Sam quickly gets up and writes a note for Carly: thanking her for letting her stay here. She grabs her coat and opens the door and leaves.

* * *

Lucky finally reaches the station and says "Where's Mac?" 

"He had a family emergency, he said that he'll meet up with you at Kelly's in about an hour"

Lucky says "thanks Rodregas"

* * *

Maxie opening the door and walks straight into Sam. Maxie says "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you." 

"Oh it's okay, I should of notice you were coming out of Kelly's"

"Are you okay" asks Maxie. Se knows there is something wrong.

"I'm fine. Sorry I'm just not myself today." says Sam just trying to be cheerful.

"alright, well have a good day today"

"thanks, you too. Bye" says Sam who waved to Maxie

* * *

Jason gets home. He decided to clean off the table. Then he thought I should do something for Sam. He dials Emily's number. 

"Emily, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?"

"Sure Jase, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you can decorate my penthouse for Sam. Some thing romantic this time. I was also wondering if you could plan something special for tonight, like right now"

"No problem, I'm on my way"

"Alright, I might not be here when you get here, just walk right in and start, I'm going to pick something up for Sam"

"okay, bye"

* * *

Lucky walks into Kelly's and notices Sam sitting by herself. He walks over to her and sits down. 

"Hey Sam, What are you doing here" asks Lucky, just wondering why Sam would be by herself.

"I just need to get away" Sam wanting to tell Lucky everything that happened.

"Away from what" asks Lucky, wondering what has gotten Sam so upset.

"Jason"

"I figured as much, Why don't we go for a walk and talk about it"

"sure, that sounds good" says Sam, excited that she can talk to Lucky. She knows she can talk to him and not have to worry about Lucky judging her.

* * *

"CARLY, GETTTT SOMME HELLLPPPPPP!" 

"Alright!" Carly quickly goes to the nurses station.

* * *

_beep-beep_

"I'm so sorry, I have to get back to the hospital, it's one of my patients" says Dr. Lee, who is scarred that it was Elizabeth Webber.

"It's okay, I'll come with you. You might need my help." says Dr. Noah Drake.

* * *

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Robin asks. Robin trying to get as much information for Dr. Lee as she can 

"I don't know, I-I havve sharppp pains in my stomach. It's hard to breatheeeee." says Elizabeth just trying to stay calm and breathe slowly.

"Get an ultrasound in here STAT" says Robin to Epiphany.

Robin asks "Carly, ex-plain to me what happened" knowing Carly obviously had soemthing to do with this situation.

Carly syas "I just told here to stay away from Jason." Carly tries to justify what she did.

"Yeah, I'm sure thats all you did Carly" says Robin, who by the way was ready to throw down with Carly, even knowg she shouldn't because of her injury.

"I'mmm still in pppa--ain here!!!" says Elizabeth.

Epiphany returns with the Ultrasound machine, As Dr. Lee is right behind here, Dr.Noah Drake following here through the door.

"Robin, give me an update" says Dr. Lee ready to take charge.

"Patient Elizabeth Webber is having sarp pains in her stomach. She is having a hard time breathing" says Robin

"What caused this, do you know?" asks Dr. Lee

"I have a good guess, right Carly?" asks Robin, who already knows what happened.

"Carly, I need to know exactly what happened now!"says Dr. Lee, who is yellling at Carly.

"I just stopped by to tell Elizabeth, to stay away from Jason and Sam. Then she grabbed her stomach and started to have a hard time breathing. Then she told me to get help, and thats what I did" says Carly

"Stress is a factor, which can cause the placenta to start bleeding again" says Dr. Lee. Then directing Elizabeth that something major could be wrong. The babies father will have to be here in case of emergency, he will have to make a decision.

Dr. Noah Drake, Robin, and Epiphany leave to get ready incase of an emergency.

"Who do you want us to call Elizabeth?" asks Dr. Lee

"Call Lucky, and Jason." says Elizabeth

"Jason, what does he have to do with this, I just told you to leave him alone. Don't you understand" says Carly, who is pissed off

"I heard you, but it doesn't matter what you say because Jason and I share something together. This CHILD IS JASON'S!" says Elizabeth, who is relieved that the truth finally came out.

"WHAT?" says Carly, astonished, and not sure if she actually heard that or thought that?

"Jason's t-thhe fat-ther of this baby" says Elizabeth, who is reassuring Carly.

* * *

Author's note: The truth finally came out, but she told Carly. I wonder if Carly, will say anything to Lucky, Sam, and Jason (she thinks he doesn't know). What if something happened to Elizabeth? Will Jason and Carly tell the truth??? Please Review!! Let me knwo how you feel, what you want out of this story!!! don't forget to review!!! Thank-you for reading my sotry, and reviewing! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Not many reviews so I didn't know if I should write another chapter or not. I need more reviews; it's what keeps me going. && I'm more and likely get you the story sooner. Don't forget to review...

* * *

Chapter seven: Everything's going to be fine

"Okay, Elizabeth just relax. I am going to put this oxygen mask on you; it will help with the breathing." Says Dr. Lee as she is putting it on.

"Carly, can you please go make the phone calls?" Asks Dr. Lee who knew that Elizabeth wanted Carly to leave.

"Yeah, yeah" says Carly, who is still stunned to find out the truth.

Carly walks out the door as Elizabeth says "Thank-you"

"No problem, So let's see what is going on here. Okay?" Dr. Lee bringing over the ultrasound machine.

"Okay." Says Elizabeth. Who lets out a tiny gasp because the gel is so cold.

"Sorry. Okay it looks like there is no bleeding occurring at this moment. So that's real good. The baby has enough fluid. Therefore you are not losing any fluid. Your baby's heart rate is a little elevated. Which, it's not good, especially since your having trouble with this pregnancy." Says Dr. Lee, who is giving Elizabeth updates when she finds something. "Everything looks okay."

"So why do I have sharp pains?" Asks Elizabeth, she obviously confused.

"I think it's stress, and probably because your healing from your surgey." Says Dr. Lee

"Thank God. Oh my I just realized what I did. Carly knows Jason's the father. What if she tells everyone before Jason and I can?" Elizabeth is concerned for everyone involved.

* * *

"Okay. I might sound a little jealous but Jason and Elizabeth seem to always be together. Which hurts and when I finally need Jason, he isn't there. I had great news to tell him. Then he gets a call and he has to go because it was so important. Then you tell me that Jason saved Elizabeth yet again. So it seems like Elizabeth is more important then me. Do you understand what I mean?" Sam, just getting almost everything off her chest.

"Yeah, I kind of do. I mean it does seem like everytime I turn around Jason and Elizabeth are together. It does seem like Elizabeth wants Jason around. It hurts me too. I feel like Jason is more important then me." Says Lucky, explaining what he feels. "When Elizabeth was out of surgery, Jason was the first one in her room. He was holding her hand. Then I told him to get out of there and he did but he said that he was telling you something"

"What was he going to tell me, do you know?" Asks Sam. Who is wondering what it could be.

"I don't know, Elizabeth screamed "NOO" and I asked her what he meant. She said it had to do with a surprise he had for you. She thought you shouldn't know yet. Which I think there is something else going on." Says Lucky, suspicious.

"I have that same feeling. I just don't know what to do anymore. I was thinking about moving out of the pent house. But then I would have to find a. apartment before I do move out." Says Sam.

"Well if you need any help, I am available. You can stay at Kelly's. I know for sure they have another room for rent bcause my neighbor moved out." Says Lucky, happy that he can help out Sam.

"Thank-you" says Sam, without knowing what she was doing she kisses on the cheek.

Lucky blushes and says "No problem"

RING- RING

"It's Carly, I wonder what she wants" Says Lucky as he picks up the phone

"Hello"

"Lucky, there is something wrong with Elizabeth"

"I'm on my way"

Lucky hangs up the phone "Something's wrong with Elizabeth. So I have to go. Go see about the apartment and let me know what happens"

"All right, I hope everything's fine" Says Sam as she waves good-bye.

* * *

Jason picks up a dozen roses. Then he picks up a card. He also picks up a beautiful necklace. He calls Emily to see if she is done yet.

"Hey Emily, are you about done"?

"Almost."

"Sam hasn't returned yet, has she?"

"No yet"

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

* * *

"I'm here about the apartment for rent." Says Sam.

"Apartment? Did Jason and you break up?" Asks Mike.

"No, I just think we need sometime apart." Says Sam

"Okay, Just sign this lease and your good to go." Says Mike

"Really, that was way too easy" says Sam, suspicious

"Yeah, we'll no one else wants to rent a room, you're the first one to ask for weeks. We need to fill the spot. You'll work out fine."Says Mike.

"Thanks" says Sam "When can I move in?"

"Right now, It's already cleaned and everything's ready."

"Okay, Thanks" Says Sam, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, please review. Review and tell me you like it or dislike it. Thank-you 


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Okay. Thank you very much for the reviews. It was pretty easy to come up with this chapter for you. Thank yuo for reviewing. I hop you enjoy this chapter. By the way Happy BUNNY day!

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Who's TRUTH?**

Jason arrives back to his penthourse. "Thanks, Emily. Everything looks good"

"No problem, what's a little sis for?" Asks Emily, just kidding around. Emily then says "Well I have to go, I'm going to go see Nicholas and hopefully reason with him"

"How is everything going, Robin still living with him?" Asks Jason, who is pissed because Nicholas hurts Emily every chance he gets.

"Yeah, They say the have feelings for each other but I'm not buying it. I know they're trying to protect Patrick and me. I just know it." Says Emily

"Good Luck with that. Thanks again" Says Jason

"Bye" says Emily as she is heading out the door.

Jason is alone and he thinks to hisself. He thinks about how he is going to tell Sam the news. Should he wait intil dinner is over with, then tell her? What would he say to her? What if Sam wants to end this? He thinks about how he loves two people at the sametime. He loves Elizabeth, he has always loved Elizabeth. Nothing ever changed. But he loves Sam, but she did sleep with his enemy. As he is thinking about all this stuff he dozes off.

* * *

"Come on, come on answer!" Says Carly talking into her cell phone. 

"Hello"

"Hey Sam. Can you meet me at my house in20 minutes?" Asks Carly

"Sure. Is there something wrong?" Asks Sam.

"Um. Yeah there is, but I'd rather tell you in person" says Carly.

"Alright I'm on my way"

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you alright. Carly called and told me something's wrong and to get to the hospital." Says Lucky, who is worried for his babyand Elizabeth 

"I'm okay. Dr. Lee just said it was stress and that I'm healing from my surgery. She checked the baby and she said the baby's fine" Says Elizabeth. Then she says "What else did Carly say?"

"that's it. Why??" Asks Lucky, who is wondering why Elizabeth is worried.

"Oh I wanted to know iif she explained why I was stressed out. She came in here yelling at me for Sam" Says Elizabeth

"Oh. I think I have a solution for the stress factor. Make a list of people who ae allowed in, last names included. Well have the nurses move you to a different room and then give the list to the nurss. Then they can put it in the computer, who is allowd in and who isn't." Says Lucky.

_RING -RING_

"It's Mac he had a family emergency so I was suppose to meet him at Kelly's when he was through. But then I got a phone call from Carly and I came right here. So I'm sorry I have to go again. I'll tell the nurses on my way out. I love you" says Lucky, who kisses Elizabeth on the cheek.

"I love you too. Bye"

* * *

Oh my god I can't believe I'm pregnant! What I'm I going to do? Maybe the test is wrong. I'll make an appointment tomorrow with a gyno that way I know for sure and I'm not blowing anything out of proportion. _

* * *

Author's note: Who's truth is it to tell? Is Carly going to spill the beans before Jason can say something. Who's pregnant? All to be reviled NEXT chapter. Please review and I'lll write the next chapter. && I'll post it faster. _


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Okay Last chapter was really short. Im sorry. But thank you for the reviews... I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The best of everything

KNOCK-KNOCK

"hold on!" says Carly. Who has the pregnancy test in her hand, not knowing what to do she stuff it under a pillow on the couch. Carly walks to the door and opens it.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" asks Sam.

"Yeah. Have a seat." says Carly. Who forgets about the pregnancy test and then realizes that Sam is sitting on the same cushion that the test is. "I wanted to tell you that I think Jason and you should go away for a while. Maybe thats what you need, you know to get away from Elizabeth and everyone else and just work on you guys."

"Well I don't think its a good idea. I'm moving out of the penthouse." Says Sam.

"What?!?"

"I figured Jason and I need a break." Says Sam. Who then quickly adds "NOT permentaly!"

"Oh. Well why don't you two go to the islands before you move out. Things might just work out if you took sometime together ALONE." Says Carly. Who is just trying to make sure Elizabeth stays away from Jason

"Yeah, that might help. It might do some good. But I can't the show just started." Says Sam

"I'm sure a couple of days won't hurt"

"Alright. Yeah i'm sure it won't hurt either. Well I should go and see Jason." Says Sam. But as she gets up off the couch, the pregnancy test slides out in Sam's view. Picking up the test she asks "Carly, are you pregnant?"

* * *

"Yes, you called" says a nurse.

"Yes, I have the list of visitors finished." says Elizabeht, confident that she include all of the people she wanted.

"Alright, thanks I will put it in the computer. Now Please rest." says the nurse, who then turns and walks away.

_I wonder why Jason hasn't showed up yet. Oh god I hope Carly hasn't told anyone. Please for once maybe she won't say anything. Maybe I should call him._

Elizabeth dials

"Hey Jase, This is Elizabeth. I just wanted to see. I put you on my visitor list, I'll explain when I see you. Bye."

_Voice mail.

* * *

_

"I've got an assignment. Can you go away for a couple of days?" Asks Mac.

"I don't know. Elizabeth's in the hospital." Says Lucky, who doesn't feel comfortable leaving Elizabeth.

"If you go and you need to come back quicky we can have you back in 2 hours. I really need you on this after this you can take 2 weeks off PAID. It's only going to be 3 days." Says Mac

"I'd have to ask Elizabeth. But this 2 weeks off isn't cutting in the time when Elizabeth delievers right?" Asks Lucky, making sure he isn't getting screwed over.

"No it doesn't cut into that time. It's a gift for this assignment." Says Mac. "Why don't you ask Elizabeth and get back to me in 2 hours."

"Alright. Bye." Says Lucky, who is now on the way to the hospital.

* * *

"Stone-cold. wake up" Says Spinelli.

"What? Oh i must of feel asleep." Says Jason. Then he asks "How long have you been here?"

"I just got back and on my way out. I have a date with the Blonde one." says Spinelli

"Need some money?" Asks Jason, who has grown fond of this kid and is willing to help him out.

"You would do that for me?" Asks Spinelli

"Yeah. Here $500 Don't spend it all in one place, pick her up some flowers, a nice necklace. Take her to Devoro's, you'll have a nice table. Don't worry what you two order I'll pay everything but just ask for Toni and she'll know what to do. I'm gonna give her a call. I'll call Max to drive you two in the limo." Says Jason.

"Really? Thank you stone-cold." Says Spinelli

Jason takes out his cell phone. He notices 1 missed call, It was Elizabeth. He call her after he helps Spinelli.

"Hey Max, Do me a favor can you drive Spinelli and Lulu to Devoro's in the limo?" Asks Jason

"Yeah, anything for you."

"Thanks get here as fast as you can, He's going to be late."

Jason hangs up with Max and calls Toni an old friend who owes him.

"Hey Toni, I was wondering if a good friend of mine can get a table tonight?" Asks Jason, when he already knew the answer was yes.

"Yes, No problem what's the name?"

"Spinelli and the blonde one."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I want them to have the best table and the best of everything, just let me know and I'll pay you there expenses later. Alright?" Says Jason

"What time should I expect them?"

"8:00"

"Alright. Everything's taken care of."

Jason hangs up the phone. He says "Tell Max to take you to get a necklace for her amd flowers, he know where to go. If you need more cash don't worry about it Max will cover it. Now go the Limo should be here by now." Says Jason.

"Thank you Stone-cold Thank you." Says Spinelli who is finally at a lost for words. Spinelli exits out the door.

* * *

Author's note: Okay so I want to know your feelings about this Chapter. Please Review so I can continue! I'll be updating more often (computer is fixed) as long as there are reviews so I know your interested in this story.

REVIEW PLEASE!?


End file.
